The present invention relates to a copying apparatus for lazer beam graphic representation, or sheet film taking or sheet copying, which is combined with a handling device for sheet films or sheets.
Copies or pictures of lazer beam graphic representation are taken on special suitable sheet film material. The sheet film material is brought into the lazer beam path as known in the art. The rays of the lazer beam are deflected by a highly sensitive, exactly movable mirror in two coordinate directions. These copying apparatuses for producing so-called hard copy from graphic representations produced by electrical or electronic scanning by means of a lazer beam are extremely sensitive to vibrations in space and shaking for example by transporting means for the utilized sheet films or for sheet film platforms which move these films to picture taking beam path. On the other hand, an associated film platform must be provided with film loading and unloading arrangement and film supply stack. Similar problems can take place during the production of hard copies by means of cathode rays.